Turnabout Ouran
by Blue Starlet
Summary: Haruhi meets the Wright lawyer. Nick is labeled as a sexual predator. Edgeworth frowns.


Haruhi meets the Wright lawyer. Nick is labeled as a sexual predator. Edgeworth frowns.

* * *

Today, like any other day, was beautiful on the Ouran High School campus. Expensive cars drove by, dropping off the wealthy heirs to even wealthier families. Nearby sat two run-down, old looking bikes. One bike belonged to Haruhi Fujioka, poorest student of Ouran High School and the Host Club's natural type. The other belonged to Phoenix 'Nick' Wright, Ace Attorney.

A flashy red sports car was parked not too far away, in between the sleek, black cars and lavish limos.

Phoenix surveyed his surroundings and let out a low whistle. The large, impressive campus was almost awe-inspiring. He would never have expected to be asked to come to this campus in his entire life, yet here he was. The school had planned a sort of career day for students to meet with those employed in their desired occupation, despite the fact that a majority of the students already had plans to succeed their parents' companies. Apparently, this event was planned and sanctioned by one Tamaki Suoh, whose father owned the school.

Of course, Suoh wanted to bring in Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright, with a perfect trial record. Something about 'only the best for my daughter,' if his memory served him correctly. If he didn't want him there, they wouldn't have paid him so much to come. (Enough for a year's worth of rent, even! That is, assuming he didn't take Maya and Pearl out for burgers…)

Phoenix sighed as he entered the main doors of the school. He prepared himself to meet the wannabe lawyers of the school. Incidentally, throughout the entire school, there was only one.

Haruhi Fujioka.

"Here, could you look at this for me, Haruhi?"

"Mr. Wright, why are you showing me your badge again?"

Phoenix laughed nervously. Why was he showing this kid his badge again, for the third time?

"Never mind that, Haruhi. You're an scholarship student I hear. That's exciting. You must be really smart. Nice weather we're having, right? This is a beautiful campus, isn't it? I think the High School I attended must have been a tenth of this school's size," babbled Phoenix. He vaguely realized that he was trying to make small-talk with a sixteen year old boy who was only there to hear of his time as a defense attorney, but the absurdity of it didn't seem to register in his mind.

"Yeah, it's been nice out lately. Strange for this time of the year. The campus, I think, is a little too extravagant for my taste. It's such a waste of money, I'd say," responded the teen. And Nick nodded in agreement. "What made you decide to become a defense attorney, Mr. Wright?"

"A few things happened when I was younger, and I wouldn't be here if not for my defense attorney at that time," responded the lawyer, easily avoiding the details. "How about yourself? What's your reason?"

"My mother was a lawyer, like you. She always worked hard to put food on the table for our family and really seemed to love defending those that she thought to be innocent. I want to follow her footsteps. I'm sure she'd be happy that I am," said Haruhi with a faint smile gracing her lips. The sunlight streamed in from the window, and caught her eyes at just the right angle. They glowed brilliantly, alive with her own aspirations expressed through them.

Phoenix paused. He looked Haruhi over, considering the attire. This was a male, wasn't it? He recalled a group of girls handing Haruhi cookies in the hallway, blushing and giggling all the while. Haruhi charmed them with his (her?) natural smile and a simple thanks.

But still, this person reminded him of Maya, somehow, or maybe even Pearl, except much calmer.

Phoenix had never seen such a feminine looking male. He decided to try his instincts.

"So… Why do you wear a male uniform anyways?" Nick frowned and fidgeted in his seat. Hopefully, he wasn't wrong on his assumption. Looking at Haruhi, he decided. He had to be right. The female population of this school was wrong!

"Well, this is more convenient, wouldn't you agree?"

Phoenix sighed. What an ambiguous answer.

…

Miles Edgeworth was a man of great self respect and pride. Naturally, he'd never have agreed to appearing in front of a bunch of teenagers to speak about his profession. At least, he wouldn't have, if it wasn't a direct order from his superior. They must have paid him an incredible sum.

Of course, he was also informed of Wright's plans to be there as well. Oh, joy.

On his way to the room designated for lawyers, he unfortunately ran into the worst possible person.

Miles frowned at the peculiar girl who had been trailing him for some time now. She had an almost deranged look in her eyes and what sounded like an insatiable craving for fan service. Renge Hoshakuji, he recalled, from their abrupt introduction. An introduction he would rather have avoided, if at all possible. But then, prosecutors don't generally enjoy being told how much their childhood friend and rival, Phoenix Wright, and himself were destined for each other. He shuddered at the disturbing images brought forth.

Far worse than 'Edgey-poo,' he decided.

Miles' hand reached for the bridge of his nose. He had no idea how to deal with these types. Swiftly, he ducked into the closest room while Renge had looked away.

Scanning the room, his eyes fell on the two occupants of the room. he cursed his own luck.

Phoenix Wright.

Phoenix Wright, speaking with a teenage boy who looked about Maya's age. Well, at least he was in the right room.

…

"So… Why do you wear a male uniform anyways?"

What an absurd question, thought Miles. Of course a male would wear a male uniform.

"Well, this is more convenient, wouldn't you agree?"

"Ahem. Wright, would you mind if I interrupted your conversation here, and introduce myself? Is this our only attendee?" voiced Miles. They were paying him so much to talk to one student?

"Oh, Miles. You're late! And if you didn't notice, you've already interrupted. No need to ask, now is there? And yes, this is Haruhi Fujioka. She's our only listener today," Phoenix grinned.

"I recall you're being late to the murder trial last week to be much more severe, Wright. And I believe you just called this young man a female," drawled the prosecutor.

And before Phoenix could respond, Haruhi jumped in.

"Oh! I remember that trial! Congratulations on the not guilty verdict, Mr. Wright. It was well deserved," applauded Haruhi. Her eyes caught that stray ray of light once again, and this time, Edgeworth paused. Young man, right?

Phoenix blushed and turned away, scratching the back of his head, obviously embarrassed by the attention Haruhi was giving him. "He he, It wasn't that great…"

Haruhi, in turn, countered his embarrassment with further praise. "No, no! It was amazing! Especially near the end of the trial, how you turned Mr. Payne's witness against him! Simply astounding!"

Yes, Haruhi was secretly a trial fanatic.

"You better watch out, Wright. Soon enough, this one will be following you around, picking up your bad habits of flashing your badge and shouting objections as if they were obscenities," joked Miles.

"OBJECTION!" objected Phoenix.

Haruhi laughed lightly. Phoenix sighed. There is was again. That defining shine in Haruhi's eyes, this time coupled with a cute, feminine laugh. Those features could only belong to someone female!

"Haruhi Fujioka!" shouted Nick, in his courtroom voice.

"Yes?"

"I have reason to believe that you are in fact, a girl!"

"Oh? What's makes you say that, Mr. Wright?" smiled Haruhi. She didn't deny the claim, of course, because she didn't have any reason to. He was right, after all.

"You want evidence?" started Phoenix, "Well! My evidence is right here! Take that!"

And before the defense attorney could stop himself or think over his completely flawed, idiotic action plan, he pointed his finger. Straight at her chest.

"Well… I guess I can't exactly deny your logic, Mr. Wright…"

A blush spread through all of their faces. Haruhi looked away. Nick quickly withdrew his hand. Edgeworth gaped. A long silence followed, each refusing to look at the other.

Edgeworth was the one who finally cracked the thick silence. "You know, Wright, I think that could be considered sexual harassment…"

* * *

It's been well over a year since my first and only fanfic before this one. And I'm gonna admit it right now. Trial One. I pressed Cinder Block.

Yeah. Okay. Lame ending, I know. I'm not too sure if I like how this turned out...

Wrote this 'cause I love the idea of Haruhi meeting what she aspires to be, one of the most prominent figures of defense attorney-ing, and being less than impressed in the end. Sorry if it's already been done, but I haven't seen it yet. Stuck Edgeworth in there 'cause you can't have A PW anything without Edgeworth's awesome awesomeness making it more awesomely awesome... Awesome.

Plans for more Host Club fun to come. I might write more on this, but it kinda depends.

Also, I love Wright-right puns. Or maybe I just love Wright. Who knows? /sigh

You know Nick rides a bike!!! He can't afford a car.


End file.
